Elemental Dinosaurs
Elemental Dinosaurs is a parody of Dinosaur King but with more dinosaurs, better moves, and new elements. In the world of NathanComix, it's one of the best games of Nintendo. List of Dinosaur Cards Main Dinosaurs * Terry (FossilArmor Tyrannosaurus) * Spiny (FossilArmor Spinosaurus) * Trixie (FossilArmor Triceratops) * Kyle (FossilArmor Ankylosaurus) * Paris (FossilArmor Parasaurolophus) * Al (FossilArmor Allosaurus) * Pak (FossilArmor Pachycephalosaurus) * Cryl (FossilArmor Cryolophosaurus) * Zino (FossilArmor Therizinosaurus) * Petrie (FossilArmor Pteranodon) * Nathanus (Omega FossilArmor Nathanosaurus) Fire Dinosaurs Fire Dinosaurs are strongest against Air Dinosaurs but weakest against Water Dinosaurs. * Abelisaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Albertosaurus * Alectrosaurus * Alioramus * Altispinax * Bahariasaurus * Becklespinax * Carcharodontosaurus * Concavenator * Daspletosaurus * Dryptosaurus * Ekrixinatosaurus * Eocarcharia * Eotyrannus * Giganotosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Mapusaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Nanotyrannus * Nanuqsaurus * Qianzhousaurus * Rajasaurus * Saurophaganax * Shaochilong * Siamotyrannus * Sinotyrannus * Stygivenator * Tarbosaurus * Teratophoneus * Titanovenator * Torvosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Tyrannotitan * Yangchuanosaurus * Yutyrannus * Zhuchengtyrannus * Zunityrannus Water Dinosaurs Water Dinosaurs are strongest against Fire Dinosaurs but weakest against Thunder Dinosaurs. * Aegyptosaurus * Agustinia * Alamosaurus * Amargasaurus * Ampelosaurus * Angaturama * Antarctosaurus * Apatosaurus * Argentinosaurus * Australodocus * Barosaurus * Baryonyx * Brachiosaurus * Brontosaurus * Camarasaurus * Cetiosaurus * Cristatusaurus * Dicraeosaurus * Diplodocus * Fukuititan * Futalongkasaurus * Giraffatitan * Gobititan * Gondwanatitan * Haplocanthosaurus * Ichthyovenator * Irritator * Isisaurus * Janenschia * Jobaria * Kotasaurus * Magyarosaurus * Malawisaurus * Mamenchisaurus * Nemegtosaurus * Nigersaurus * Omeisaurus * Opisthocoelicaudia * Oxalaia * Paralititan * Patagosaurus * Phuwiangosaurus * Qinlingosaurus * Quaesitosaurus * Rebbachisaurus * Saltasaurus * Sauroposeidon * Seismosaurus * Shunosaurus * Siamosaurus * Sigilmassaurus * Spinosaurus * Suchomimus * Suchosaurus * Supersaurus * Titanosaurus * Ultrasaurus * Vulcanodon * Wintonotitan * Xenoposeidon * Zigongosaurus Water Move Card Dinosaurs * Elasmosaurus (for Tsunami Super Cannon) * Futabasaurus (for Tsunami Super Cannon) * Halisaurus (for Drowning Whirlpool) * Ichthyosaurus (for Ocean Panic) * Kronosaurus (for Fountain of Youth) * Liopleurodon (for Fountain of Youth) * Mosasaurus (for Drowning Whirlpool) * Ophthalmosaurus (for Ocean Panic) * Plesiosaurus (for Tsunami Super Cannon) * Pliosaurus (for Fountain of Youth) * Shonisaurus (for Ocean Panic) * Tylosaurus (for Drowning Whirlpool) Thunder Dinosaurs Thunder Dinosaurs are strongest against Water Dinosaurs but weakest against Earth Dinosaurs. * Achelousaurus * Albertaceratops * Anchiceratops * Archaeoceratops * Arrhinoceratops * Bagaceratops * Brachyceratops * Breviceratops * Centrosaurus * Cerasinops * Chasmosaurus * Diabloceratops * Diceratops * Einiosaurus * Eucentrosaurus * Gobiceratops * Helioceratops * Koreaceratops * Kosmoceratops * Leptoceratops * Microceratops * Monoclonius * Nasutoceratops * Notoceratops * Pachyrhinosaurus * Pentaceratops * Protoceratops * Psittacosaurus * Sinoceratops * Styracosaurus * Titanoceratops * Torosaurus * Triceratops * Udanoceratops * Utahceratops * Xenoceratops * Zhuchengceratops * Zuniceratops Earth Dinosaurs Earth Dinosaurs are strongest against Thunder Dinosaurs but weakest against Grass Dinosaurs. * Ankylosaurus * Antarctopelta * Chungkingosaurus * Cryptosaurus * Dacentrurus * Dravidosaurus * Edmontonia * Euoplocephalus * Gargoyleosaurus * Gastonia * Gigantspinosaurus * Gobisaurus * Hesperosaurus * Huayangosaurus * Hungarosaurus * Kentrosaurus * Lexovisaurus * Minmi * Nodosaurus * Panoplosaurus * Pawpawsaurus * Pinacosaurus * Polacanthus * Regnosaurus * Saichania * Sauropelta * Scelidosaurus * Scutellosaurus * Shamosaurus * Stegosaurus * Struthiosaurus * Talarurus * Tarchia * Tuojiangosaurus * Wuerhosaurus * Zhejiangosaurus Grass Dinosaurs Grass Dinosaurs are strongest against Earth Dinosaurs but weakest against Air Dinosaurs. * Altirhinus * Anatotitan * Bactrosaurus * Brachylophosaurus * Camptosaurus * Charonosaurus * Corythosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Fukuisaurus * Hadrosaurus * Hypacrosaurus * Iguanodon * Jaxartosaurus * Kritosaurus * Lambeosaurus * Lanzhousaurus * Maiasaura * Muttaburrasaurus * Nipponosaurus * Olorotitan * Ouranosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Probactrosaurus * Prosaurolophus * Rhabdodon * Saurolophus * Shantungosaurus * Tenontosaurus * Tsintaosaurus * Velafrons * Xuwulong * Zhuchengosaurus Grass Move Card Dinosaurs * Oviraptor (for Egg Attack) * Peteinosaurus (for Metal Wing) * Tupandactylus (for Green Impulse) Air Dinosaurs Air Dinosaurs are strongest against Grass Dinosaurs but weakest against Fire Dinosaurs. * Aerosteon * Afrovenator * Allosaurus * Anserimimus * Archaeornithomimus * Aucasaurus * Australovenator * Austroraptor * Avimimus * Bambiraptor * Carnotaurus * Ceratosaurus * Coelophysis * Compsognathus * Deinonychus * Deltadromeus * Dilophosaurus * Dracovenator * Dromaeosaurus * Dromiceiomimus * Dubreuillosaurus * Elaphrosaurus * Eodromaeus * Eoraptor * Epanterias * Eustreptospondylus * Fukuiraptor * Gallimimus * Gojirasaurus * Guanlong * Herrerasaurus * Hesperonychus * Indosuchus * Juravenator * Kryptops * Liliensternus * Majungasaurus * Masiakasaurus * Megalosaurus * Megaraptor * Monolophosaurus * Neovenator * Noasaurus * Nqwebasaurus * Orkoraptor * Ornitholestes * Ornithomimus * Ozraptor * Pelecanimimus * Piatnitzkysaurus * Proceratosaurus * Procompsognathus * Pyroraptor * Rugops * Saltopus * Saurornitholestes * Segisaurus * Sinornithomimus * Sinosaurus * Sinovenator * Sinraptor * Struthiomimus * Szechuanosaurus * Tarascosaurus * Troodon * Utahraptor * Valdoraptor * Velociraptor * Velocisaurus * Wakinosaurus * Xenotarsosaurus * Zupaysaurus Sand Dinosaurs Sand Dinosaurs are strongest against Cosmic Dinosaurs but weakest against Ice Dinosaurs. * Abrictosaurus * Agilisaurus * Anchisaurus * Chilesaurus * Dracorex * Dryosaurus * Efrassia * Fabrosaurus * Fulgurotherium * Glacialisaurus * Gravitholus * Heterodontosaurus * Homalocephale * Hypsilophodon * Jeholosaurus * Jingshanosaurus * Koreanosaurus * Kulindadromeus * Leaellynasaura * Lesothosaurus * Massospondylus * Melanorosaurus * Micropachycephalosaurus * Nanosaurus * Orodromeus * Oryctodromeus * Othnielia * Othnielosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Parksosaurus * Pisanosaurus * Plateosaurus * Prenocephale * Qantassaurus * Qiupalong * Riojasaurus * Stegoceras * Stygimoloch * Thecodontosaurus * Thescelosaurus * Valdosaurus * Wannanosaurus * Xiaosaurus * Yaverlandia * Zalmoxes * Zephyrosaurus Ice Dinosaurs Ice Dinosaurs are strongest against Sand Dinosaurs but weakest against Metal Dinosaurs. * Alvarezsaurus * Anchiornis * Archaeopteryx * Avisaurus * Caudipteryx * Changyuraptor * Chirostenotes * Citipati * Confusiusornis * Cryolophosaurus * Enantiornis * Gigantoraptor * Haplocheirus * Hesperornis * Incisivosaurus * Ingenia * Jeholornis * Jinfengopteryx * Microraptor * Microvenator * Mononykus * Oviraptor * Protarchaeopteryx * Rinchenia * Sinornithosaurus * Sinosauropteryx * Xinjiangovenator Metal Dinosaurs Metal Dinosaurs are strongest against Ice Dinosaurs but weakest against Cosmic Dinosaurs. * Alxasaurus * Beipiaosaurus * Beishanlong * Deinocheirus * Enigmosaurus * Erlikosaurus * Falcarius * Neimongosaurus * Nothronychus * Segnosaurus * Suzhousaurus * Therizinosaurus Cosmic Dinosaurs Cosmic Dinosaurs are strongest against Metal Dinosaurs but weakest against Sand Dinosaurs. * Aerotitan * Anhanguera * Anurognathus * Batrachognathus * Cearadactylus * Dimorphodon * Dorygnathus * Dsungaripterus * Eudimorphodon * Germanodactylus * Hatzegopteryx * Istiodactylus * Jeholopterus * Nyctosaurus * Ornithocheirus * Peteinosaurus * Pteranodon * Pterodactylus * Pterodaustro * Quetzalcoatlus * Rhamphorhynchus * Scaphognathus * Sinopterus * Sordes * Tapejara * Thalassodromeus * Tropeognathus * Tupandactylus * Tupuxuara * Zhejiangopterus Infinity Dinosaurs Nathanosaurus is the only Infinity Dinosaur. Go to Dinosaur Fanon Wiki for more information about Nathanosaurus * Nathanosaurus Secret Dinosaurs Secret Dinosaurs all have 3 moves of their own (the only exception is Trilobite). * Adocus * Coelurosauravus * Dimetrodon * Diplocaulus * Gracilisuchus * Lystrosaurus * Paleobatrachus * Postosuchus * Trilobite Normal Move Card Dinosaurs These dinosaurs are summoned when using a Normal Move. * Ammonites (for Final Fury) * Anhanguera (for Anhanguera Dive) * Dimetrodon (for Recovery) * Drinker (for Hydration) * Gasosaurus (for Venom Fang) * Kol (for Substitute) * Meilong (for Paralysis) * Placerias (for Tag Team) * Postosuchus (for Restoration) * Tapejara (for Tapejara Dive) * Tupuxuara (for Tupuxuara Dive) DS Exclusive * Fire Dinosaurs ** Lythronax * Thunder Dinosaurs ** Medusaceratops ** Regaliceratops ** Rubeosaurus * Grass Dinosaurs ** Probrachylophosaurus * Air Dinosaurs ** Stenonychosaurus * Sand Dinosaurs ** Unaysaurus * Ice Dinosaurs ** Epidexipteryx ** Scansoriopteryx * Cosmic Dinosaurs ** Siroccopteryx * Secret Dinosaurs ** Kaprosuchus ** Yi qi Nintendo Switch Exclusive * Fire Dinosaurs ** Raptorex * Water Dinosaurs ** Archaeodontosaurus ** Kunmingosaurus ** Zhuchengtitan * Earth Dinosaurs ** Hylaeosaurus ** Miragaia * Air Dinosaurs ** Coelurus ** Dakotaraptor ** Halticosaurus ** Sciurumimus * Ice Dinosaurs ** Gobivenator * Metal Dinosaurs ** Nanshiungosaurus * See DS Exclusive Dinosaurs List of Move Cards Normal Move Cards * Rock: Tupuxuara Dive, Restoration, Attack Boost/Burst, Neck Crusher, Lifeforce Swap, Move Breaker, Diving Press, Tie Attack, Soft Beam, Venom Fang * Scissors: Anhanguera Dive, Final Fury, Defense Boost/Burst, Tail Smash, Power Drain, Paralysis, Kamikaze Attack, Tie Bomb, Elemental Power, Hydration * Paper: Tapejara Dive, Recovery, Technique Boost/Burst, Dino Swing, Atomic Breath, Tag Team, Death Grind, Stomping Hammer, Wall Smash, Substitute Super Move Cards Italic text = After-effect Move • Bold text = After-loss Move Fire * Rock: Fire Cannon, Heat Eruption, Volcano Burst * Scissors: Magma Blaster, Fire Bomb, Crimson Flare/Fire Scorcher * Paper: Burning Dash, Flare Sword, Blazing Spin Attack Water * Rock: Water Sword, Neptune Stream, Tsunami Super Cannon, Ocean Panic * Scissors: Aqua Vortex, Tragedy of the Sphere, Shockwave, Drowning Whirlpool * Paper: Hydro Cutter, Aqua Whip, Aqua Javelin, Fountain of Youth Thunder * Rock: Thunder Strike, Gatling Spark, Plasma Anchor * Scissors: Thunder Bazooka, Electric Charge, Thunder Spear * Paper: Thunder Driver, Thunder Axe, Blitz Counter Earth * Rock: Earthquake, Rock Roller, Earth Barrier * Scissors: Mole Attack, Stone Rock Hammer * Paper: Spike Arrows, Crystal Break, Quake Saber Grass * Rock: Emerald Garden, Nature's Blessing, Thorn Whip * Scissors: Metal Wing, Egg Attack, Green Impulse * Paper: Super Stem Impact, Big Flower Assault, Two Blossom Crush Air * Rock: Tornado Toss, Mayfly, Biting Wind, Aerial Ace/Air Raid Storm * Scissors: Ninja Attack, Cyclone, Hurricane Beat * Paper: Sonic Blast, Dino Illusion, Jet/Jet Shuriken Sand * Rock: Kangaroo, Near Drought Blast, Desert Ambush * Scissors: Sand Trap, Drought, Pyramids of Giza * Paper: Sahara Strike, Sonoran Attack, Gobi Impact Ice * Rock: Blizzard Smash, Death Glacier, Hail Storm * Scissors: Snow Crystal, Ice Cold Strike, Arctic Rush * Paper: Frozen Glide, Glacier Blast, Zero Below Metal * Rock: Claw Blade, Iron Bars, Metal Axe * Scissors: Claw Impaler, Golden Knives, Silver Scratch * Paper: Gyro Slasher, Chains of Torture, Chainsaw Slash Cosmic * Rock: Rolling Attack, Cross Cutter, Gigantic Fall, Arc Discharge * Scissors: Laser Ray, Wing Driver, Electro Launcher, Zero Gravity Throw * Paper: Megawatt Stomp, Quake Hit, Dynamic Galaxy, Psychic Bind Secret Move Cards Every Secret Dinosaur (except for Trilobite) has 3 unique moves. * Adocus: Defensive Shell, Shield Blast, Turtle Wall * Coelurosauravus: Avian Smash, Flight Smash, Triple Wing Spin * Dimetrodon: Boomerang Spin Strike, Side Spine Flash, Spinning Vertebra * Diplocaulus: Elastic Tail Whip, Rubber Legs, Stretch Length * Gracilisuchus: Fast Lane Focus, Quick Strike, Speed Blast * Kaprosuchus: Jaw Crush, Strong Bite, Super Biting Attack * Lystrosaurus: Gravity Crush, Stomp, Weight Strike * Paleobatrachus: Tongue Whip, Toxic Biting Pounce, Venom Puke * Postosuchus: Dark Smash, Lunar Strike, Shadow Sneak * Yi qi: Dragon Blast, Dragon Smash, Super Dragon Dive Fusion Move Cards Only Hybridosaurs use these moves. They're composed of 2 of the 10 main elements combined. Secret Hybridosaurs use the Secret element and combine 1 of the 10 main elements (Pure Fire, Pure Water, Pure Thunder, etc). Trivia * Fukuiraptor and Megaraptor were redesigned as Dromaeosaurids. * Due to partial bone specimens, certain dinosaurs were redesigned by initial thought. ** Qiupalong was redesigned as a Hypsilophodontid. ** Valdoraptor was redesigned as an Allosaurid. ** Yaverlandia and Zalmoxes were redesigned as Pachycephalosaurs. * The Yi qi is the size of the Velociraptor from the Jurassic Park series. See also https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/262656276/ Category:Elemental Dinosaurs